black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Know What To Do
"Don't Know What To Do" is a Korean song recorded by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the sub-title and second track in group's second mini-album Kill This Love, following song Kill This Love and before Kick It. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 잠깐 누가 시간을 좀 멈춰봐 뭔가 크게 어긋난 걸 난 느껴 애써 어색하게 웃어보다 이? 그런 내가 안쓰러워 아냐 괜찮다고 말하지만 Don’t know what to do without you 하찮은 이곳에 홀로 남아 그려본 네 기억은 blue 사람은 변해 왜 나만 이래 오늘처럼 예쁜 날에 어떻게 이렇게 모든 게 벅차기만 해 Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You know, I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do 잠깐 왔다 떠난 사람들처럼 그냥 우린 아니었던 거지 뭐 꽤나 멀쩡해 보이지만 Don’t know what to do without you 이런 내 맘 거울에 들킬까 봐 그려본 내 입술은 blue 혼자가 편해 난 그냥 그래 오늘처럼 예쁜 날에 어떻게 이렇게 모든 게 벅차기만 해 Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah, hey, hey I don’t know what to do without you, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You, uh, uh, uh You know, I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do without you 아냐 괜찮다고 말하지만 Don’t know what to do without you 하찮은 이곳에 홀로 남아 그려본 네 기억은 blue |-| Romanization = jamkkan nuga shiganeul jom meomchweo bwa mweonga keuge eogeunnan geol nan neukkyeo aesseo eosaekage useoboda ijen geureon naega ansseureoweo anya gwaenchantago malhajiman Don’t know what to do without you hachaneun igose hollo nama geuryeobon ni gieogeun Blue sarameun byeonhae wae naman irae oneulcheoreom yeppeun nare eotteoke ireoke modeun ge beokchagiman hae Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do jamkkan watta tteonan saramdeulcheoreom geunyang urin anieotteon geoji mweo hokshirado jeonhwaga ullilkka bwa gwaenhan gidael haneun naega miweo jakku ttokttak georineun shigye soriga yunanhi geoseullyeo kkwaena meoljjeonghae boijiman Don’t know what to do without you ireon nae mam geoure deulkilkka bwa geuryeobon nae ipsureun Blue honjaga pyeonhae nan geunyang geurae oneulcheoreom yeppeun nare eotteoke ireoke modeun ge beokchagiman hae Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do anya gwaenchantago malhajiman Don’t know what to do without you hachaneun igose hollo nama geuryeobon ni gieogeun Blue |-| English = Can someone stop time for a bit I feel like a big mistake just happened I tried to laugh it off awkwardly But I pity myself aI say I am fine but Don’t know what to do without you I am left alone in this trivial place I picture your memories, they’re blue People change Why am I like this On a pretty day like this How is everything difficult Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do Like people who came and went I guess we just weren’t meant to be Wondering if the phone might ring I hate myself for anticipating uselessly The tick tock of my clock is Especially bothering me I might seem totally fine but Don’t know what to do without you I wonder if my feelings will be shown in the mirror The lips I’ve drawn are blue I’m comfortable alone I’m just like that On a pretty day like this How is everything difficult Don’t know what to do I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without you Yeah hey hey I don’t know what to do without You you you You know I don’t know what to do Don’t know what to do I say I am fine but Don’t know what to do without you I am left alone in this trivial place I picture your memories, they’re blue Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - 'Don't Know What To Do' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.)|Dance Practice (moving ver.) 'Performances' File:ComeBack Stage BLACKPINK - Don't Know What To Do, 블랙핑크 - Don't Know What To Do|MBC Music Core 190406 File:BLACKPINK - ‘Don't Know What To Do’ 0407 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 190407 Trivia * Don't Know What To Do is a "sub-title" song. Category:Kill This Love Category:Songs Category:Korean songs Category:2019 releases